1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of generating a message authentication code and an authentication device and an authentication request device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device interworks with peripheral devices, such as an accessory, a battery, etc.
The peripheral devices can be easily installed in or removed from the electronic device by anyone without any constraints. However, if a fake peripheral device is installed in the electronic device, the safety of the electronic device is undermined because the electronic device can malfunction or overheat, thus causing a user harm. However, there is no technology for distinguishing genuine peripheral devices from fake peripheral devices.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0655051 discloses an apparatus and method for authenticating a peripheral device of a mobile communication terminal using electronic tag technology.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0655051 discloses a technology of verifying the authenticity of a battery that is to be installed in a mobile terminal by simply using electronic tag technology. However, since electronic tags can be easily forged or copied, an authentication method that can ensure greater security is required.